


Taa-kun

by MildSweetness (Meowth)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cuddling, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sougo, Fluff, Lube, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowth/pseuds/MildSweetness
Summary: Sougo's drunk. This in itself isn't anything new, but the fact is that now, he and Tamaki are dating, and Tamaki's not about to let anyone else care for his boyfriend when he's in such a state. One thing leads to another, unsurprisingly.





	Taa-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I just like writing drunk Sougo. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Tagged with mild dubcon just because it's hard to say they're making sound decisions when one person's shitfaced.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Tamaki had a bad feeling about this. It was almost eleven o’ clock already, and Sou-chan still wasn’t home. Their shoot had ended at seven, and while usually the two members of MEZZO” stuck together on the way to and from work, this time, Tamaki had had to leave early to pick something up from his school. So he’d left Sougo with a small _‘sorry’,_ and the other boy had waved him off with that ever-understanding smile.

He’d texted him, just once, after that; 

_7:38 PM_

_Sou-chan: The director wants to go out to eat, so I’ll be home later than expected. Don’t wait up for me._

_7:38 PM_

_Sou-chan: Oh, and remember to fill out that survey. Tsumugi-san said she needs it by tomorrow._

Tamaki hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, other than a faint annoyance at the other’s constant nagging. Two hours and zero messages later, though, worry had started pricking at his stomach.

_9:45_

_When will u be home_

_9:47_

_Sou-chan_

_10:01_

_Sou-chaaaaaaaaaaaan_

_10:18_

_Wtfffffff where r u_

No answer.

Now Tamaki was curled up in bed, but he couldn’t sleep, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to until Sougo had either come home or texted him. He worried at his lower lip as he played mindless games on his phone, _Ou-sama Pudding_ plush squished against his chest. God… He had a sneaking suspicion that that happy-go-lucky director had gotten Sougo drinking, and if that was the case, then there was no telling how late they’d be out. Tamaki sighed, clicking his phone off and letting his arm hang limply over the edge of the bed.

Then there was a noise, though—a commotion in the kitchen. Tamaki bolted upright when he heard Yamato and Sougo’s voices, the latter a little too loud.

Flinging back the covers, Tamaki exited his room and padded quickly down the hall. When he got there, he wasn’t terribly surprised by what he saw, but he was annoyed all the same— _Not at Sou-chan. Not Sou-chan’s fault.—_ to see his suspicions proven correct. One of their coworkers from the recent shoot was there, handing a rather drunk Sougo off to Yamato with a sheepish look on his face.

Yamato was apologizing; “Sorry about this. He’s a bit of a lightweight, see.”

“No, no, it’s no trouble. We just wanted to see him home safe...”

Tamaki didn’t listen to the rest. He clicked his tongue disgruntledly, striding over to Yamato and taking hold of Sougo’s arm. “I got him,” he muttered, not even so much as looking at the other two men. All his attention was focused on Sougo, who lifted his head to blink sluggishly at him. Sougo giggled.

“Taa-kun,” he slurred, voice sing-song. “Where’ve ya’ been? I w’s lookin’ for you…”

Tamaki winced a little. “’M right here, Sou-chan.” Oh _boy,_ was he drunk. And the thought of Sougo asking for him in his intoxicated stupor made his stomach flutter, nervously. He wasn’t quite sure when he’d gotten so possessive of the other boy, and yet here he was.

Yamato gave the high schooler a slightly wary look, but handed Sougo over to him without any complaints. “If you’re sure. Get him to bed, yeah?”

Tamaki nodded, and then scooped Sougo up without a second thought, one arm supporting his back, the other under his knees. His partner was almost alarmingly light, and Tamaki’s eyes widened a fraction. _Geeze… Take better care of yourself, idiot._

Sougo made a sort of indignant noise, putting a hand against his chest, though he didn’t seem to have the strength to actually push Tamaki away. His whining was too loud for comfort;

“Taa- _kun,_ put me doooown… W’re not getting’ married…”

His words made Tamaki flush a little, hissing at him to be quiet. Yamato chuckled, and Tamaki flashed the two older men a glare before stomping off with a huff.

He hesitated in the hallway for a moment before deciding it’d be easiest to just look after Sougo in his own room. One thing was for sure; he had no intention to leave the other alone again tonight. The last thing he wanted was Sougo hurting himself in his drunken stupor, or waking up sick and alone. Tamaki scowled, holding the smaller male closer to his chest.

“Stupid adults,” he muttered under his breath. “And their stupid drinking. Stupid director…”

A hand slinking around his neck silenced him. Tamaki paused and blinked down at Sougo as he reached up to nuzzle clumsily into the space under his jaw.

“Noooo,” Sougo drawled, voice comically concerned. “Don’ be mad… Taa-kun…”

Tamaki’s brow knit, but he deflated almost instantly, breath leaving him in a soft sigh. “… ‘M not mad,” he assured the other quietly. He shouldered his way into his room and placed Sougo gently on the bed. Then he turned for a moment, lips pursed as he tried to remember where he kept a spare pillow. Shit… he didn’t have one. His _Ou-sama Pudding_ plush would have to do.

When he turned back to Sougo, the other was making to stand. Tamaki’s eyes widened when Sougo lurched off to one side, and he steadied him just in time to keep him from falling off the bed. “Idiot! Lie down ‘n sleep, already.”

Sougo pouted though, and the expression was so foreign on his face it almost made Tamaki burst out laughing. Sougo was always pleasant smiles and pretty words—he hardly ever asked for anything, and _never_ pouted, at least not when he was sober. But right now… he was very _not_ sober. “Don’ wanna,” he slurred, and reached out to grab Tamaki by the collar, tugging the taller boy close. “I don’ wanna sleep when my Taa-kun is right _here.”_

Blue eyes widened, and a flush bloomed across Tamaki’s face. “Hah? _Your_ Taa-kun?” _God._ He realized suddenly that he’d known this would happen eventually. Sougo was drunk. _Shitfaced,_ even. And while Tamaki had seen the other drunk a few times before, there was one key difference between _then_ and _now._

Now, they were dating.

Er. Sort of, anyway. Tamaki wasn’t actually sure what to call this… thing they had going on. They kissed sometimes. And did… more. But didn’t they have to like, actually _come out_ about it for it to be considered ‘dating’? They hadn’t come out about it, at least not officially, though Tamaki had a sneaking suspicion that Yamato knew what was up. If he did, though, he hadn’t said anything… and ultimately, Tamaki didn’t really care what this was called, but—

He was brought back to reality by Sougo’s lips clashing clumsily with his own.

Tamaki flushed up to his ears, simply because it was unexpected. Sougo wasn’t usually nearly this forward, and yet here he was, pulling Tamaki down on the bed with a strength he hadn’t possessed mere moments before. Or maybe Tamaki just couldn’t bring himself to resist. Details. What mattered was that suddenly, Sougo was lying back on the bed, and Tamaki was braced awkwardly over him, trying not to just straight up _fall_ on the other with how close Sougo seemed to want to be.

“S-Sou-chan—” Tamaki struggled to get the words out. Sougo’s mouth moved hungrily against his own, tongue hot and wet as it slid past Tamaki’s teeth. It was a messy kiss—Sougo lacked his usual coordination, and his breath reeked of alcohol, the bittersweet smell of sake. He was insistent, though, and Tamaki had to admit that it was… pretty hot. He thought briefly about pulling away, but Sougo’s grip on his collar was determined, and even when he was a drunken mess—no, perhaps _especially_ when he was a drunken mess—Tamaki couldn’t bring himself to reject the other.

So he just made a slightly disgruntled noise, letting Sougo draw the kiss out for as long as he liked. After a moment, he opted to take charge, pushing back against Sougo’s tongue and relishing the hum of pleasure it elicited from the other. The angle was still awkward, though, so Tamaki broke the kiss just long enough to move and settle on top of the other, long legs straddling his partner’s hips. There was a small sound of appreciation; Tamaki smirked a little, nipping once at Sougo’s lower lip before pulling away, breathless.

He sat back on his heels, putting space between them, and it was then that he realized just what a compromising position they were suddenly in. _W-Wait a minute…_ What was he thinking? Sougo gazed up at him with a wanton expression, eyes hazy, cheeks flushed a deep red. His chest swelled slightly with each of his shallow breaths, and Tamaki’s own blush intensified when he noticed the points of his nipples beneath his shirt. The younger boy swallowed, roughly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…” He tore his eyes away. “Wait a minute, Sou-chan. Give me a break…” _Christ,_ did Sougo have to be so _sexy_ when he was smashed out of his mind? Tamaki was starting to wish he’d taken Sougo to his own room, instead; the situation here was starting to seem a little dangerous.

Sougo didn’t give him any such break, though. “Mm. Taa-kun…” He bit down hard on his lip and rolled his hips up once, one hand splayed against his own chest. Tamaki gasped, eyes snapping wide, and practically scrambled off the other on instinct.

“W-Wait. I said _wait,_ dammit.” He stood and took a couple steps back from the bed, warily, because _god,_ if Sougo did _that_ again, then he was going to have a real problem… It wasn’t necessarily that the other’s advances were making him uncomfortable, Tamaki just couldn’t help but hesitate because…

“Sou-chan, you’re drunk,” he muttered. “You should cool off ‘n try to sleep.” He didn’t want to feel like he was taking advantage of his partner when Sougo’s judgment was impaired. But then… they’d had sex before, so maybe it wasn’t such a big deal? Tamaki ran a hand irritably through his hair. How were adults supposed to handle this?

Sougo sat up on his elbows and sent Tamaki that pouting look again, though this time it was considerably… _needier._ “I don’ wanna _sleep,”_ he insisted. “I wanna _fuck,_ dammit.”

Tamaki sputtered a little, taken aback to hear such a brazen request when Sougo was usually so quiet.

Sougo flopped back against the pillow then, arching his back slightly as he ran a hand down his chest, reaching for the bulge in his jeans. “Come _on,_ Taa-kun… You don’t wanna?” His violet eyes were half-lidded as he gazed at Tamaki, fingers picking at the button of his pants.

Tamaki could hardly believe what he was seeing, though he knew he shouldn’t have been too surprised. Sougo was an affectionate drunk, and this was perhaps a… natural extension of that. It made sense. But still. The sight of Sougo touching himself like that in _his_ bed was too much, and he could feel himself getting hard in response, which was _normal,_ dammit, what was he _supposed_ to do?! He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, averting his eyes for a moment, face burning. _Fuck…_

_“Tamaki—”_

The other calling his name like that was enough to make up his mind for him. Blue eyes snapped back to the other, and then he’d crossed the room to kneel on the bed again, sliding up between Sougo’s legs and grabbing the hand that’d been threatening to unbutton his pants. _“Fine,”_ he murmured, lowly. “But you better not regret this tomorrow.”

Sougo grinned, a little stupidly, but Tamaki kissed him again before he could say anything, firm and demanding. Sougo moaned into it, tilting his head a little and opening his mouth happily when Tamaki prompted him to. Tamaki pinned that one wrist above the other’s head, and Sougo let him, slinking his free hand up to cling to Tamaki’s neck. He squirmed a little, spreading his legs to accommodate Tamaki as he leaned over him, rolling his hips just a bit against the other in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his groin.

Tamaki gasped, breaking the kiss and giving Sougo a heated look. “So impatient,” he muttered. “This isn’t like you at all, Sou-chan.”

Sougo just gave him a pleading look. _“Please,”_ he breathed, bucking again, wantonly. “Please, Taa-kun, I want you to touch me—ah!” He gasped when Tamaki complied, palming him roughly through his jeans. Tamaki huffed, flusteredly, and let go of Sougo’s wrist. Sliding down Sougo’s body, he stopped when his head was between the other’s legs and, looking up to catch Sougo’s eyes, slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Sougo bit down hard on his lip when some of that pressure was relieved, and then shuddered when Tamaki tugged both his pants and boxers down, exposing his erection to the cool air. Tamaki didn’t give him much time to think then; he smirked up at him for just a moment before ducking his head to close his lips around Sougo’s cock.

“Aah! T-Tamaki…” Sougo threw his head back, one hand flying down to lace his fingers through Tamaki’s hair as the other bobbed his head. Tamaki slid down his length, relaxing his throat as best he could to take Sougo down to the hilt, one hand fondling his balls as the other pressed very lightly against the skin of Sougo’s flat stomach. He settled into an easy rhythm for a while, sucking the other off and humming when he felt those slim fingers tighten their grip on his hair.

Soon enough he had Sougo nearly _writhing,_ gasping and letting out the cutest little moans when Tamaki took him particularly deep. As much as Tamaki loved it, though, he had the sudden thought that they needed to be quieter. He released the other with a lewd _pop,_ and immediately moved up to kiss him into silence, cutting off Sougo’s slightly disappointed noise.

 _“Shush,”_ he murmured against his partner’s lips. “You’ll wake everyone up.” He took Sougo’s cock in hand and pumped it, languidly, pushing his tongue deep into the other’s mouth at the same time, stifling another wanton noise. He continued to kiss the other relentlessly as he moved his hand faster and faster, until finally Sougo broke away, tossing his head to the side.

“Hah—Taa-kun, I’m gonna… A-Ah!” He couldn’t finish the sentence as he came, suddenly, into Tamaki’s hand. The younger boy pressed his face against the curve of Sougo’s jaw, smirking and biting once at his neck as he rode out his orgasm, marking him. Sougo clutched at the back of his shirt with both hands, shivering as the pleasure rolled through him, until finally he could relax a bit, breath leaving him in a soft sigh.

Tamaki pulled back enough to smile at him, one eyebrow arched a bit in amusement. “How was that?” he teased. “Good?”

Sougo just hummed a little in response, catching his gaze for a moment before leaning up and _licking_ at his mouth, tongue warm and wet against Tamaki’s lips. Tamaki blinked at him for a second before his smile widened, incredulously. “Geez, Sou-chan, try to drink a little less next time,” he murmured, and then kissed him again, deeply. It was then that he felt Sougo’s hands tugging slightly at the hem of his shirt, and he rolled his eyes a little before leaning back to comply in pulling the piece of clothing off.

Sougo’s eyes roamed appreciatively over his chest for a moment, before wandering further downwards. There was the faintest purse of those lips then, before he said, softly, “I wan’ you _naked.”_ He wriggled a little to prop himself up, fumbling with the buttons of his own shirt, still bunched up around his chest. “I wanna be naked, too… _”_

Flushing a little, Tamaki leaned over to kiss him again if only to shush that drunken whining. “Okay, okay, you don’t have to _say_ it.” He unbuttoned Sougo’s collared shirt swiftly, far quicker than Sougo seemed able to with his slightly inhibited coordination. Sougo smirked at him, crookedly, as he shrugged the shirt off and tossed it rather unceremoniously on the floor.

He reached up to meet Tamaki then, shifting so he was on his knees. Tamaki was suddenly _very_ aware that Sougo was now completely naked when he felt the other hardening again against his hip. His breath hitched, and he met Sougo’s gaze when he felt his partner tugging at the hem of his sweatpants. He swallowed, thickly, and let the other keep tugging until his erection sprang free, hot and heavy against Sougo’s slim hands.

Sougo grasped him with a forwardness unbecoming of him, and Tamaki shuddered. His partner’s other hand was pressing against his chest, and Sougo leaned in, breathing hotly against Tamaki’s neck as he guided the other to lie down, switching their positions.

“Sou-chan…” Tamaki breathed the other’s name as Sougo climbed on top of him, straddling his hips so their cocks pressed together, warm and slick with pre-cum. Tamaki brought a hand up to cover his mouth when a surprisingly loud moan escaped him; Sougo ground down against him, gasping and rocking his hips so they slid against each other.

“Taa-kun,” Sougo managed, voice strained with arousal and desire. “Taa-kun, I want you, I want you inside me so bad…” He rolled his hips up then, so Tamaki’s dick prodded up against his ass, and Tamaki’s eyes widened a little when he realized his intentions.

“W-Wait a minute, Sou-chan.” He caught the other before he could push himself down, and sitting up for a moment, reached over to open the drawer of his bedside table. Sougo made an impatient sort of whining noise, and Tamaki shushed him because _god,_ he wanted this too, but he wasn’t about to let Sougo just ride him raw, he had to at least be _that_ responsible. It took him a moment to locate the little bottle of lube in his drawer, but then finally he fished it out and lay back again, glancing at Sougo’s flushed face, the look of pure lust in those purple eyes.

He swallowed, thickly, and squeezed an ample amount of lube onto his fingers. Tugging lightly on Sougo’s neck, he pulled him a bit lower as he reached down to rub shaky fingers against the other’s entrance.

Sougo groaned when Tamaki pushed one, two fingers in, brow knitting with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he curled and pumped him slowly. There was a quiet, lewd squelching noise as Tamaki pushed his fingers in deeper, stretching the other deliberately, lips pressed against Sougo’s bruised neck. Sougo’s breath hitched when he started to loosen up and Tamaki’s movements came a little easier. He rocked his hips very slightly against the other, eyes fluttering shut at the friction.

“Tamaki, _please,”_ he gasped, grinding down against Tamaki’s cock with the other’s digits still inside him. “God, _please!”_

Tamaki couldn’t quite bring himself to reply then, too absorbed in the look on Sougo’s face, the sound of his begging voice. He complied, though, finally pulling his hand away and lining himself up with the other’s slick hole. His hands found Sougo’s hips then, and he slowly pressed himself up against that tight ring of muscle.

Sougo met him instantly, pressing down so Tamaki slid inside him, gasping and shuddering when he felt the other’s cock filling him up, stretching him. It felt incredible; it was almost enough for Sougo to come right away, but he pushed himself down to Tamaki’s hilt and then stayed there, still, folded over the other’s chest as he teetered for a moment on the edge. Tamaki’s large hands slid up his thighs and around to his ass, holding him there, until finally the feeling receded a little and Sougo felt as if he could breathe.

Then Tamaki moved, though, and Sougo let out wanton moan as he thrust up into him, pressing against his prostate and making his stomach turn inside out. Tamaki nuzzled into his neck as he started bucking up against him, holding Sougo up a little so his cock slid in and out, hitting that spot deep inside him over and over. Sougo’s voice escaped in soft little cries, and he braced himself over Tamaki, fingernails pricking desperately at those broad shoulders when the other started moving faster.

 _“Taa-kun,”_ he gasped. _“Taa-kun._ T-Tamaki—!”

The other half of MEZZO” silenced him with a kiss, though it was all desperate tongues and clacking teeth. Their bodies moved against each other in sync even with both of them in such a flustered state, and soon enough, Tamaki felt himself nearing the edge, pressure building up in his groin until he thought he was going to burst. He groaned into the kiss as he pushed himself up, pulling Sougo’s hips down at the same time so he could bury himself as deeply as possible in the other’s tight heat. Sougo had to break the kiss then as a rather loud noise escaped him, and he sat back so he pressed down even deeper, one hand braced behind him on Tamaki’s thigh.

Tamaki watched lustfully as Sougo rode him like that, bucking his hips desperately, features slack with a look of pure, unrestrained pleasure that Tamaki had never seen on him before. His cock twitched against his stomach until Tamaki reached down and _squeezed,_ and then that was it. Sougo came undone with a cry, cum spurting over his belly and Tamaki’s hand, eyes fluttering as he rode it out, jerking wantonly against the other.

Sougo tightening around him, and the sight of the other so completely overwhelmed, was enough to send Tamaki over the edge as well. He gasped, throwing his head back as he came inside Sougo, warm, sticky heat blossoming around him as he thrust deep one last time. For a moment then, neither of them could do anything but rock gently against each other, bodies shuddering with the aftermath of their orgasms. Sougo’s breathing was particularly erratic as he rode out the waves of heat that washed over him, and Tamaki reached up to kiss him, this time slowly, sweetly.

Sougo whimpered a little into the kiss after a moment, and then broke it, pressing his forehead against Tamaki’s collar bone as he pulled himself gingerly off the other. Tamaki could feel him shaking then, feel the way his arms shuddered as he braced himself, forearms on Tamaki’s chest. Wrapping his arms around the other’s slimmer shoulders, he ran a hand softly through Sougo’s white hair.

“That was amazing,” he praised, breathlessly, without really thinking about what he was even saying. He nuzzled against Sougo’s flushed cheek, placing a soft kiss there, near one hazy violet eye. “You’re amazing, Sou-chan…”

The older man could only hum in response, disoriented but quite content, and now overwhelmed with a sleepiness that made his eyelids droop dangerously. Sougo shifted to lie exhaustedly on his side, one arm splayed against Tamaki’s chest so he could feel his partner’s heart beating swiftly against his palm. He pressed himself as close as possible to Tamaki then, clinging to him like some sort of oversized koala bear, using one of the other’s arms as a pillow and tangling their legs together.

Tamaki couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the juvenile cuddling, this side of Sougo that was so filter-less and unabashed. “Do you feel okay?” he asked gently, knowing that must’ve taken a lot out of him, and _boy,_ would they have to shower together in the morning. That was fine, though—more than fine. He shifted just the tiniest bit to get more comfortable in the other’s hold.

Sougo just grunted slightly, clinging to him tighter, rubbing his face drunkenly against Tamaki’s shoulder. “Mmhm,” he murmured. “Now jus’ stay there ‘n… don’ move.” His brow furrowed, once again, in a pout. “Pillows aren’ s’pposed to move…” His voice slurred off, and Tamaki couldn’t help the faint snort of laughter that escaped him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said quietly. “Anything for you, spoiled prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sougo's spoiled side comes out when he's drunk and honestly I love it. Please spoil him. TT w TT
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
